Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności
Czy przypadkiem nie szukałeś/szukałaś artykułu odnośnie poprzedniego Rozdziału 3 - ewentualnie 1 lub 2 bądź następującego Rozdziału 5? Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności (z ang.'' Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders'') - czwarty kanoniczny rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine, poprzedzający Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa, a następujący po Rozdziale 3: Wzloty i Upadki. Został wydany 30 kwietnia 2018 roku. Zapowiedzi Reveal Trailer=thumb|center|335 px Pierwszy film zwiastujący dodanie czwartego rozdziału (wówczas jeszcze niezatytułowanego) do gry został opublikowany 31 marca 2018 roku na serwisie Youtube przez użytkownika ,,TheMeatly" będącym oficjalnym kanałem głównego dewelopera ,,Bendy and the Ink Machine" znanego pod pseudonimem TheMeatly na tejże witrynie pod tytułem "Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Four" - Reveal Trailer 2018". Twórca pod opublikowanym zwiastunem trwającym łącznie zaledwie jedną minutę i osiem sekund zamieścił w opisie jedynie krótką wiadomość ,,The horror is just beginning.", czyli tłumacząc na polski ,,Horror dopiero się zaczyna" i link do oficjalnej strony gry. Film został ciepło przyjęty przez społeczność Youtube o czym świadczy - w obecnej chwili (3 Maj 2018) - ponad 61 tysięcy polubień dla publikacji. Film rozpoczyna się od ciemnego, pustego tła, z którego jednak szybko wyłania i rozjaśnia się oficjalne logo dewelopera nakreślone kolorem białym i przedstawiające smutną twarz z cienkim podpisem ,,the meatly" pod spodem i znajdującym się poniżej obramowanym uzupełnieniem ,,GAMES" (pol. ,,GRY"), co daje w sumie hasło ,,GRY theMeatly'ego". Od momentu 0:05 zaczyna ono zanikać i zanika całkowicie w sekundę później ponownie ustępując miejsce czarnemu ekranowi. W 8 sekundzie dostrzegalne staję się jednak wejście do niezidentyfikowanego pokoju z podłogą upaćkaną atramentem i mechanizmami wewnątrz. Do uzupełnienia w najbliższym czasie. |-|PLAY IT NOW = thumb|center|335 px Do uzupełnienia w najbliższym czasie Postacie * Henry * "Bendy" * "Alice" * "Boris" (debiut) * Projektator * Bertrum (debiut) * Straceńcy (debiut) * Tom (debiut) * Allison Angel (debiut) * Rurarz * Wędkarz * Młotkarz * Opuchły Poszukiwacz Easter Egg: * theMeatly * "Zabłąkany" Bendy Przedmioty * Bekonowa Zupa * Siekiera * Rura * Kość (debiut) Lokalizacje * Joey Drew Studios * Księgowość i Finanse * Biuro Zarządzania * Pokój Statuy * Archiwum * Grota * Korytarz Straceńców * Spiralna Klatka Schodowa * Salon * Szyby Wentylacyjne * Pokój Samobójcy * Centrum Planowania * Magazyn 9 * Schowek na Kostiumy * Badanie i Projektowanie * Pokój Konstrukcji * Składzik Atrakcji * Pokój Konserwacji * Dom Strachu * Sala Balowa Ścieżka Dźwiękowa * Szkice * Dawno, Dawno Zapomniany * Dyndający na Sznurku * Zagrajmy * Nikt Nie Widzi Problemu, Który Ja Dostrzegłem * Straceńcy * Witaj w Krainie Bendy`ego * Cześć Bertie * Wielkie Piękności * Stara Świecąca Głowa * Walc Potworów * Niegrzeczny Pies * Śmierć Przyjaciela * Koniec i Początek * Wciągnięty w Ciemność * Can`t Be Erased Osiągnięcia * Strachy na Lachy * w Kółko i w Kółko * Nu Nu Nu * Wciąż Słucham * Ugrilowany * Ponowne Spotkanie * Dobre Jak u Mamy * Strata Czasu * Strzał w Dziesiątkę * Mleczarz na Zawołanie * Pamiąteczka * Niechwalebne Zwycięstwo * Nie Tak Szybko, bo Zemdleję (nieaktualne) Tajemnice i teorie Teoria Transformacji: Według tej teorii, każda z grup pracowników Joey Drew Studios została zainfekowana w inną postać za sprawą przedmiotów które zbieramy do uruchomienia maszyny. Symbolizują tych pracowników studia, których zmieniły w daną postać. Na przykład: * Atrament zmienił animatorów w Straceńców * Płyta zmieniła muzyków w Poszukiwaczy * Klucz Francuski zmienił Mechaników w Borysy * Pluszak Bendy'ego zmienił zabawkarzy w Gang Rzeźników * Książka zmieniła Joey' ego Drew w "Bendy'ego" Galeria "Bendy Chapter Four" - NOW IN PRODUCTION!|Trailer rozpoczęcia prac nad kolejnym rozdziałem "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Four" - Reveal Trailer 2018|Trailer ujawniający przybliżoną datę premiery QUICK VIDEO! Huge BENDY Updates Coming wIth Ch4!! D|Informacja twórcy o zmianach w nadchodzącym rozdziale ОТЧЕТ с ФЕСТИВАЛЯ PAXEAST2018?! ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ БЕНДИ ГЛАВА 4 ДЕМО BENDY CHAPTER THEMEATLY|Wideo z PAX'a ujawniające fragment rozgrywki w DEMO R4 Header CH4.jpg Kategoria:Rozdziały